Pure Love
by Selphie Ivy
Summary: Love at its purest. 17 reasons why they can't live with out each other. Various pairings included. The first is a Squinoa! R R please!
1. Squall and Rinoa

SquallxRinoa

SquallxRinoa

1) Laughter

She throws her head back and laughs, but Squall often doesn't understand what she is laughing about.

2) Rainbow

People say her eyes are a chocolate brown, but Squall wouldn't even be able to describe the extraordinary colours he sees in them.

3) Smiling

Whenever she smiles, he smiles. He doesn't plan to. It just happens.

4) Annoyance

However much it annoys him, she can't help running her fingers through his hair.

5) Pretending

He only pretends to dislike her running her fingers through his hair.

6) Content

They spend hours simply lying in each others arms, content with the world.

7) Fears

Squall wakes up with fear every morning, scared that he will turn over and she won't be there.

8) Tears

One day, he woke and she wasn't there. Rinoa came back after her early morning breakfast to find him in tears, scared he may have lost her.

9) Forever

Rinoa knows that she and Squall will be together forever. She believes it's a fact of life.

10) Career

Squall knows that his SeeD career has suffered from the amount of time he is spending with Rinoa. He couldn't care less.

11) Roses

Rinoa's favourite flower is the rose. Squall walked for 2 hours on Valentine's Day, just to fetch her a rose from the nearest florist.

12) Crying

Rinoa sobbed when Squall brought her a rose on Valentine's Day. She knew how hard they were to get.

13) Thankful

Squall is so thankful that Rinoa saved him from himself.

14) Cute

Rinoa knows that she can do a cute face, and Squall will do whatever she wants.

15) Regrets

Rinoa never regrets anything, as long as she has experienced it with Squall.

16) Safety

Squall knows that he would do anything to protect Rinoa, to keep her safe.

17) Love

They both know they will love each other until the end of time…

…and they won't even stop then…

**Hope you liked it! Can you please take a moment to review? I'd really appreciate that :) I'll be doing some more couples as well…so look out for them! **

**Selphie Ivy xx**


	2. Seifer and Quistis

SeiferxQuistis

SeiferxQuistis

1) Forbidden

Quistis knows she shouldn't love Seifer.

2) Fake

Seifer sometimes pretends he doesn't love Quistis…

3) Truth

Though really he loves her with all his heart.

4) Secrets

Only a few know that Seifer and Quistis are actually together. Even fewer know they are in love. Actually, Quistis believes she and Seifer may be the only ones.

5) Flowers

Seifer hates Valentine's Day, but still sent Quistis some flowers…

6) Compromise

Even if they were the cheapest in the shop and sent under a fake name to her.

7) Habits

Quistis can't stand Seifer's smirk. She hates it so much she has to kiss him every time he smirks to stop him…

8) Kisses

Seifer smirks on purpose even more now, since he realized this.

9) Emptiness

The couple once fell out and didn't speak for a month. Seifer missed her so much he could hardly breathe at times.

10) Life

Seifer would never, ever openly admit it, but Quistis is his everything.

11) Eternity

Quistis would rather spend one day with Seifer than all eternity without him.

12) Lies

Seifer hates how weak she makes him feel, all because he was stupid enough to fall in love with her and become vulnerable, like Squall once felt.

13) Worries

Quistis knows the world will never see Seifer like she sees him, but she doesn't care. She's worried if people do see, they'll fall in love with him too.

14) Whispers

Seifer sometimes refuses to tell Quistis he loves her, just to wind her up. He prefers to whisper it in her ear at night as she's sleeping next to him, thinking she can't hear.

15) Smile

Quistis always hears Seifer when he does this, but only smiles in her sleep and pretends to keep sleeping.

16) Fear

Seifer feels slightly scared. He's never felt like this before about anyone.

17) Love

Quistis and Seifer don't need to say 'I love you' a lot, like other couples. They both know it in their heart.


End file.
